Against Sokka's Will
by kalyn19
Summary: A collection of oneshots, ranging from fluff to the distant horizon. There's a catch, though. And it isn't our decreasing meat supply.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR's NOTE

AUTHOR's NOTE

Me:

Hello! This is a new drabble series. Since I deleted the last one, I guess I owe you guys a lot… sorry!

This is perfect, our semester break is 18 days so why not do it within that time, right?

Don't worry, I'll still continue this even if the sem-break's over.

Magician103:

Yeah… she's lonely… so sad to see her without her boyfriend…

Me:

(glares at cousin)

Good news: The reason I deleted the last drabble series was because those entries would make great oneshots, just like my cousins tell me. So there would be no reposting of the same thing in these drabbles. These drabbles, from now on, are made by me and my cousins.

Magician103:

(rolls eyes)

Don't believe her… she forced us to do this… we swear!

Me:

(bonks cousin in the back)

Bad news: I sometimes lose confidence in typing new drabbles because I don't get much reviews. It's _hurtful_, might I add, to see so many hits but only 2 reviews… and mind you I always think…

"2 reviews? Maybe they really don't like my drabbles or it stunk so bad they didn't wanna, or they just clicked the wrong link…"

sad isn't it?

Maigician103:

(glares at me)

she's a phsycopath.

(to me) You think too much!

Me:

(grins wide)

(to him) You don't think at all.

Well, I hope you don't think I'm loopy, so I won't bore you anymore…

Disclaimer: see my profile

**Let the drabble series begin!**

**This is not chapter 1…**

**This is the prologue**

**AU SETTING**

Sokka was now half asleep. He was so busy these days. By busy, we mean bored. He was always sitting, watching Toph and Aang earthbend. _Pfff… bending.. let them do their magic… _he thought. It is kind of depressing though, being the only nonbender in the group. But Katara found it in her heart to not tease him so often about it… just when she saw it necessary. He never regretted it, though. Of course not. He has his faithful boomerang with him! Good ol' boomerang… he doesn't need anything else. He was a warrioir, of the Southern Water tribe. What else could he ask for?

**CRASH!**

Apparently, a paramedic…

"Watch where you swing that thing!" he shouted balistically at the two benders as he rubbed his sore crown. Yes, poor ol' Sokka, hit by a boulder the size of Momo.

"Sorry, Sokka!" said Aang as he ran to his side. "It got out of control…"

Sokka glared at him as he mumbled.

"poor Snoozles, did it hurt?" asked Toph in a mocking tone.

"Gee, I don't know. My head got bumped by a boulder, hmm… should it?" he asked Toph in an angry tone. His sarcasm was always his escape.

Katara walked to them. "Quit it Sokka." She said cutting between the two. She pushed them farther from each other.

Sokka leaned closer, ignoring his sister. "I won't! Not until Toph says sorry!" he said.

Katara rolled her eyes. Toph crossed her arms.

"Aww… is the poow baby gonna cwy?" she asked mockingly.

Sokka shouted in frustration. "You and your stupid bending!" he shouted.

"Sokka!" said Katara as she looked at her non-bending brother.

"That's taking it too far, Sokka." Said Aang as he stepped up. What good of an avatar is cute little Aangy if he couldn't keep peace between two of his friends, huh?

Toph just stood there. He didn't mean it. She was sure. Just another of Snoozles' outbreaks. He didn't mean her bending was stupid. It was like calling her _sight_ and might as well _herself_ stupid. _He's smarter than that, I think…_

As Katara argued with her brother, Aang looked at Toph. _She's depressed? _He thought. He tugged on Katara's shoulder. They stopped fighting.

"Toph, you okay?' asked Katara. Always the mom figure, always the big sister.

Toph sniffed. "Yeah."

Now all of them were baffled. Was she _crying?_ They looked at the blind earth girl. She felt the weight of their stare. "What?" she said as she turned.

Katara lowered her eyebrows. "You know Sokka didn't mean that, right?" she asked.

Toph was now mad. _Of course I know. How dumb do you think I am?_ "I'm fine sugarqueen! Leave me alone!" she shouted.

Katara and Aang stepped back. Sokka just stood there, feeling sorry for what he did.

Toph turned away and started to walk.

"Toph wait!" said Sokka as he ran after her.

Toph sniffed again. She felt his footsteps and stopped. "Go away!" she said as she bended a boulder at him.

"Toph don—"

CRASH!

Sokka fell on the ground hard. He was now unconscious.

_Oh great… Unconsious me… this is just great… Nothing can possibly be any greater!_

He squinted his eyes open.

"Where am I?" he asked.

A girl in different clothing stood before him, looking the other way. "magician103! Look, he's awake!" she said. A guy walked upto them.

"For real?" he said looking into his eyes.

Sokka raised his eyebrow. _Who are these people?_

"I'm magician103" he said holding out his hand.

The girl smiled at him. She looked awfully a lot like Ty lee. "hey there, Sokka." She said.

"How do you know my name?" he panicked. "And how come you look like Ty lee? Did Azula catch me?" he threw.

The girl and the guy looked at each other then laughed. Sokka raised suspicion once more.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" he shouted before he tried to run to the door, but the girl stopped him.

"I need your help." She inquired.

Sokka, still panicking, didn't hear. The girl kicked him. He shouted.

"I'm sorry did it hurt?' she asked.

"Gee, you think?" he said sarcastically.

The girl squee-d then hugged him. "I LOVE your sarcasm!" she shouted.

The guy rolled his eyes and pulled her off. Sokka thanked him. The girl pouted.

"We need your help, Sokka." He said.

Sokka looked at them from head to toe. "With what?"

"A drabble series." Said the girl standing up.

"A what?"

"DRAbBLE SERIES. it's kind of anecdotes." She said explaining.

"You're the perfect guy." Said the boy.

"Why me?"

The girl smiled. 'Cause it's about you, your friends, you enemies." She smirked.

Sokka stood up. _Enemies… huh?_

"Does it involve torturing Prince Zuko?"

the girl shook her head.

"Sorry, that hottie's off limits." She said smirking. "But we do have meat." She said offering a tray.

She opened it and revealed a tray of spare ribs. Sokka drooled.

"I'm in!"

The girl jumped. The boy caught the tray and held on to it. The girl hugged Sokka.

"YAYNESS! This is going to be so much fun! "

Sokka couldn't breathe…

"Woopie…" he said sarcastically.

END

Me: now, you're all probably wondering why we kidnapped Sokka…

Magician103: and by we she means she.

Me: (glares) mainly because…

Sokka: (leans closer to hear it)

Me: He makes the BEST criticism and comments! (claps hands)

Sokka: (chin high of pride) well, I am a great…

Magician103: in other words, she wants to know how you will react to what we'll do… and it'll be funny coming from you.

Sokka: (glares) WHAT??

Me; signing off! Please review if you want this to continue!

Sokka: Don't leave me! Help me!

Magician103: (laughs maniacally making Sokka more scared)

Me: (bangs him on the head.) Stop it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

you wanna save Sokka? Please review and tell us if you wanna continue this or release him.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello guys

Me: Hello guys!

Magician103: This is yet another…

Both of Us: A:TLA DRABBLES!

Sokka: Woopie (sarcastically) Where's the meat?

Magician103: (throws Sokka some barbeque)

Sokka: What's this?

Me: SQUEE (hugs Sokka) I love your naïve-ness!

Sokka: Get her OFF me! (panics as he tries to push me off)

Magician103: (pulls me off Sokka who can now breathe)

Sokka: Thanks… (rubs neck)

Me: (pouts) Okay, we bored you enough! Disclaimer time!

Me & Magician103: We do not own A:TLA and the characters.

Me: I wish I owned Sokka…

Sokka: Hey! (looks at screen) I'm owned by somebody?

Magician103: Moving on to the drabble… (tries to divert Sokka)

Sokka: Sure, move on to the drabbles, it's not like I want to know something… (narrows eyes) I have my eye on you…

Me: SQUEE (hugs Sokka but gets pulled off by Magician103)

Magician103: What would the other fangirls think of you?

Me: (glares at Magician103) okay, so don't forget to read the A/N at the bottom so you can see how Sokka reacts! And we have some games, too! Keep interactive!

DRABBLE #1:

21st Birthday

A certain prince was stalking down the halls of his soon to be palace. Memories of a certain conversation last month occupied the prince's head…

"_Let's make him firelord now." Exclaimed Aang. After those weeks of him being with their gAang and fighting with him side by side didn't bug him. It was the fact that he was getting closer to a certain water bender that bothered the young Avatar. Not that he was confident that he was going to get Katara, it's just, well, it bothered him. Call it hormones. Well, it was finally over! 6 weeks after the fall of Ozai, the mysterious disappearance of Azula and her gang, and world peace. Yes, Aang has accomplished his mission, and now was the time he wanted to unwind, and possibly get what he wants, Katara._

"_But that would break tradition. Having a teenage firelord. That's absurd." Spoke Iroh. Zuko looked at his uncle. **Why couldn't he just be the firelord? **And with that he rose the question._

"_Why not uncle? He has the first right to the throne." He spoke._

_Katara nodded. "We're sure that you'd make a great firelord, Iroh." She reassured. She looked at Zuko with a smile. Zuko didn't return her smile but just looked away._

"_I agree with sugarqueen." Added Toph. "Iroh would make such a better firelord than sparky." She smirked._

_Sokka nodded. "yeah! Definitely! I agree! With Iroh, I'm sure there won't be another world war!" he said smirking at Zuko. Zuko glared at him. Sokka stuck out his tongue._

"_Sokka, stop it." Said Katara. Aang sighed. This is exactly why I want him to be firelord! Ever since he came in, after 2 weeks, all Katara did was defend him from her brother! With him out of the picture, Katara can be with him again!_

_Sokka and Zuko kept exchanging looks until Iroh nodded in defeat. "Fine. I agree to be firelord. Only if Zuko promises that if he comes to the right age, he would take over." He said. He knew how much Zuko's birthright meant to the prince. He didn't want to take that away. It was the one thing he tried to pursue. And now that it was up for grabs, he felt a little guilty now that they wanted HIM firelord._

_Zuko smiled, for once. "That's great uncle." He reassured. He knew what his uncle was thinking, and he knew better of it. Being a teenage firelord would be tough, especially for a banished prince. _

_They were all happy about it. And as soon as it was proclaimed, they didn't think otherwise. They knew they made a good decision._

But his uncle being the firelord didn't bug him. It was his coming of age. As soon as he turned 21, all of that would be his, the throne, the nation, the responsibilities… everything… And he wasn't sure if he could handle it all. He was more mature now, and clear minded, he now sorted the pro's and the con's of things, You could say he thought too much.

He walked past the hall and turned right. He was about to go to the throne room to talk to his uncle about what was exactly in his mind. He needed assistance with this, and who better to ask than the firelord himself? But to Zuko, he was still the chubby uncle he knew and, dare I say, loved.

He knocked on the big dark red door. It was lined with gold. The fire nation colors. Something he knew of and missed. He entered here before, but his last entry he dare not recall.

"Enter, Prince Zuko." Said the kind voice from the other side of the room. How did he know it was his nephew? Well, he's Iroh!

The prince entered the dark room with a lowered head. He took a deep breath. He was about to ask his uncle, the new firelord for some advice and some peace of mind. Something he had never done before. It's a new day, he sighed. This was way too bothersome.

The room was pitch black. You couldn't see a thing. Zuko looked up and his pupils turned big. _Why is this place so dark?_ He recalled from his childhood that it was indeed lit by a big fire surrounding the firelord. Right now he couldn't even see his uncle.

"Uncle? What's going on?" he said. His words echoed through the walls. _Oh duh…_ he was a firebender, so why not create a little fire? He held up his hand and was starting to create fire.

"I suggest you don't try to light the place, my nephew." Spoke Iroh once more.

He quickly stopped and retrieved his hand. Silence once more. This is creepy. He wasn't afraid of the dark, no. He was just uncomfortable in this place, especially when it was dark.

A blinding light soon lit the room. Zuko squinted his eyes. "What the--"

"SURPRISE!" everybody exclaimed. Zuko shook it off and looked around him. It was the Avatar and his friends, his uncle, and 3 other beings. (give you a cookie if you guess it.)

"Uncle, what's going on?' he repeated. He looked stunned. Surprise? What for?

"Prince Zuko, do not tell me that you have forgotten about your own birthday." Said his happy uncle as he elbowed his nephew.

Zuko looked at his uncle, puzzled. _My birthday?_

"Happy birthday, Zuko." Said Katara as she smiled at him. She handed out a gift to him.

Zuko looked at the present and smiled. "Thanks…" he said not taking his eyes off the present. He didn't look at Katara, because he could feel the weight of somebody else's stare… or glare…

Aang and Sokka were glaring at the birthday boy. For different reasons, though, I might add. Aang, the Avatar, seems to be a little jealous of the prince for getting Katara's attention once more. He didn't want to come because of that reason, but he was happy he did. He was invited by the firelord himself, wasn't he? Sokka, Katara's brother, seems to have a deep hatred of the prince. Guess his grudge never disappeared even after the war has ended. He didn't trust him that much, or at all.

Katara looked at her two companions, one of was her brother. "Could you guys quit it? It's the soon to be firelord's birthday so could you be a little nicer?" she tried to convince.

Sokka was paranoid. "He brainwashed you, didn't he? He took you to Lake Laogai behind our backs and then he brainwashed you!" he said.

Zuko shook of his daze and glared at Sokka. "I wish I did it to you, peasant."

Sokka was now steaming mad, like a steamed vegetable. "I'll get you…"

"Stop it!" said Aang intervening. He wanted to be the one to stop them, not Katara, because if she did, he was sure to enter the avatar state.

"Thank you Aang." Said Katara with a smile. Aang blushed. He got his reward and was willing to leave it at that.

Toph stood up, the show was over. "So, sparky! You're 21 now, you're old enough to be firelord!" she teased.

Zuko gulped. She's right, he was old enough.

"And get married." Added Toph teasingly.

Sokka and Aang jumped. Katara giggled.

"He'll wait for me right?" she said kissing Zuko on the cheek. Zuko was still in a daze and didn't notice her.

_That's it! _Aang thought, he was now full glare mode at Zuko. So was Sokka. Well, he was already glaring but you get the idea.

"He's old enough to go to jail, too." Added Sokka with a pout.

They all looked at the warrior.

Aang grinned. _Sure let's go with that!_

Toph laughed mockingly.

Iroh seemed confused but couldn't help smile at Sokka's funny comeback.

Katara glared at her brother teasingly.

Zuko caught him and glared as well.

**END**

Me: Well, that was a long drabble, don't you think?

Sokka: (grins evilly)

Magician103: (nods) You made Sokka smart there… This happened to us, who said the jail thing again?

Me: (shrugs) I think it was…

Sokka: (glares at magician103 when he said his name) Hey!

Me: Didn't you like your comeback?

Sokka: yes, yes I loved it very much. Let's really send him to jail!

Me: (ignores last sentence… smiles and gets ready to jump.)

Sokka: But don't hug me!

Magician103: Now for the game.

Me: (pouts at Sokka) how many times did the word **firelord** appear in this drabble? (exclude this one)

Sokka: (raises hand) Ooh…ooh… I know!

Magician103: you're not included.

Sokka: (pouts) gee, where have I heard that before?

Me: that's it! Please don't forget to review! Love you guys! (hugs Sokka so tight) thanks for lending me Sokka for a while!

Sokka: yeah, thanks a lot! I'm totally fine here, suffocating… (sarcasm)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello again, this is a Sokki (SukixSokka) drabble, with a little Zutara, I just can't resist! Anyway, this happened in season 2.

Magician103: yes, she couldn't resist putting a really weird Zutara scene.

Me: Shut up! You're ruining the surprise!

Sokka: (comes in holding a very large plate of steak) Hey guys, what were you saying?

Magician103: He seems to be adjusting well…

Me: Oh shush! (looks dreamily at Sokka) Hey there, Sokka!

Sokka: Seriously, you related to Ty Lee?

Magician103: We're still looking for the DNA results.

Me: He wants to make sure I'm related to him. Anyway, this fic is dedicated to you and Suki!

Sokka: Really? (happy)

Me: But I'll still do a ty lokka one. (checking fingernails)

Magician103: (whispers to Sokka) We're wondering if she's related to Azula as well…

Me: Aaah! I just remembered! The winner of the contest in the last drabble is: " "

Magician103 and Sokka: (claps hands) Yehey (then dies out)

Sokka: Can we go on to the drabble now?

Me: (jumps and hugs Sokka) I love your eager ness!

Magician103: But not before we say the disclaimer, so we don't own A:TLA, or Sokka.

Sokka: Seriously, who owns me?!

Me: On with the drabble!

* * *

**DRABBLE #2:**

**FIRST SIGHT**

" Have you seen Sokka?" Suki asked one of her Kyoshi pals.

She shook her head no. "Sorry Suki, why are you even interested in that warrior boy?" she teased.

Suki blushed. "It's... nothing..." she hesitated. She sighed. "Thanks anyway."

The girl shrugged. "Oh and by the way, the warrior's sister, Katara, was the last to see him." she informed.

Suki nodded and headed to Katara. What's wrong with that boy? His first visit since who knows when, and he goes off dissapearing...

She spotted the waterbender around the creek, practicing her forms.

"Katara?" she whispered.

Katara jumped, splashing herself in the process. She turned around. "Oh Suki, you startled me..."

"Sorry," she apologized. Katara bended the water off her. "Anything I can do?" Katara asked.

"Well, have you seen your brother?" she sheepishly asked. Katara saw her blush and smirked.

She suddenly remembered what her brother told her. "Um, actually, I don't. But if I know Sokka, he'll come back when dinner is ready, or whenever food is present." she lazily remarked. "Why don't you cook something? I'm sure Sokka will come back immediately." she smirked. She then bended a blob of water and created a whip.

"Thanks." Suki's expression lit up suddenly. "I'm heading to the market, if Sokka comes back, tell him dinner will be ready in a while."

Katara nodded. "I will."

As soon as Suki was out of sight, she dropped the water whip and went in the water.

"Is she gone?" a person said from the ice bubble Katara created.

Katara nodded and bended the bubble back to water.

That somebody swam to the surface and breathed in.

"Geez, peasant, I thought you said nobody would find us here!" he whispered as he swam to her.

Katara glared. "Well, I didn't know Suki would show up! And who thought of the meeting place anyway?!" she argued.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm only gonna be here for a while, peasant!" he whispered harshly, waiting for her to blow up. She didn't. She just swam to the prince.

"Yeah, you're right... sorry." She pecked him on the lips.

Zuko glared at her. "Dammit, Katara! Why do you have to be so seductive?" he hissed.

Katara laughed at him and went into his arms. "You love me anyways, don't you?"

Zuko wrapped his arms around the waterbender's waist. "Whatever." he glared to nobody.

"Dammit, Zuko, why do you have to have such attitude?" she hissed.

It was Zuko's turn to laugh at her."Yeah, but you don't hate me for it, now do you?"

In the market:

Suki was holding a basket of meat, just for Sokka. She giggled at all the things she would make for him.

"Man, you have it bad." Toph stressed. Sokka owes me big time!

Suki jumped. She didn't know the earthbender followed her. She turned at her with an arched brow.

"Have what bad?" she managed shivering.

Toph smirked. "You like snoozles, don't you?"

Suki blinked, She couldn't hide her blush.

"Oh and just so you know," Toph informed. "There's no use lying to me..."

Suki giggled, the nervous feeling wearing off. "I guess... How can you tell?" she said picking out radishes.

"Well, it's pretty obvious." she shrugged. "You don't need to feel heartbeats to know..." she smirked.

Suki smiled. "Oh..." She didn't know it was that obvious.

She felt someone's familiar footsteps tapping. She giggled to herself. "Well, I better go... Aang needs some more training."

Suki nodded. "Wait... have you..." She didn't need to finish the sentence when Toph answered.

"No, I haven't seen him. But I guess, knowing the goof he is, he would be around the fruit shops flirting. Catch ya later." she said turning her back and walking off. Payback is sweet...

Suki blinked. "That was... helpful..." She bought the radishes she picked out and headed to the fruits division of the market.

She passed by the apple stands, where she spotted Aang feeding Momo.

"Hey Suki!" he greeted. Sokka better pay me back for all the money it takes

feeding Momo...

She turned to him. "Hey Aang!" She recalled the little girl. "Aren't you supposed to be with Toph?" she inquired.

Aang gulped. "I... took a break... she can be really harsh..." he rubbed his neck. Momo climbed up to his head.

Toph was in a corner and twitched. She stomped her foot and created a pole behind Aang, ready to hit him. Nobody noticed.

Suki nodded. "Well, she's going back as we speak, you better hurry."

Aang nodded and bowed. "Yeah, thanks for the heads up."

Suki was about to turn around when she asked. "Hey, Aang? Have you seen..."

"Sokka? No... no I haven't..." he said nervously. He was never that good at direct lying. But he guessed this was a good cause.

Suki raised her brow. She was starting to build suspicion. Why were they all directing her somewhere? Aang saw this. He better deliver his line fast.

"If I know Sokka, which I do, I bet he's in the weapons division... well, see you later, Suki!" he waved nervously.

Suki raised a brow but uttered a "thanks" to the little monk then turned around to head for the weapons division.

Aang sighed in relief. "Glad that's over..." he muttered as he turned around, only to be hit by the pole Toph bended. He fell on the ground and rubbed his head.

"Ow my arrow!" he complained. Toph walked to him.

"I heard that, twinkle toes!" she said shooting a glare at him.

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Si Fu Toph..." Then stood up.

"I sure hope Sokka pulls this off right..." he muttered.

Toph lazed her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..." She punched his shoulder.

"Ouch."

"Come on, you have a lot of training ahead of you!" she said turning back.

Aang's eyes widened. "Toph? Wait up! Did I say something wrong?" he said following her.

"Just shut up and maybe that won't happen." she snapped back then walked away, with a confused Aang following her.

In the weapons division...

Suki was observing the different people there. She sighed.

No wolf-tailed warrior boy here...

She was starting to get scared by all the strange men who were looking at her. She was the only girl there... She swore she was gonna scold Sokka later.

Meanwhile, the warrior boy was waiting for her to be at the exact position he wanted her to be. He saw her. He was ready to go.

Just as Suki was about to give up, Sokka passed directly infront of her. She blinked. She didn't even have time to call his name.

She walked quickly to the direction Sokka went, when an arm draped on her shoulder.

Ready to attack whoever's arm that was, she turned around to see Sokka. She sighed in relief and smiled. She pecked his cheek. "Where have you been?" she said teasingly.

He shrugged. "Hmm... somewhere..." He looked at her again, she was arching her brow.

"So..." he began, "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

* * *

Me: Squee!

Sokka: Hmm, I could really see myself do that!

Me: Yeah…

Magician103: Yeah, being the goof you are, it's no surprise.

Sokka: (glares)

Me: Anyway, please review, no long detour here!

Sokka: Hey any chance you could bring Suki hre, too?

Me: Yeah, but that would demean other SokkaX? Shippers. So, no.

Magician103: You probably drool all over him all the time!

Me: Yeah, but they let me!

Sokka: Who did?

Magician103: Just walk away… (walked away slowly)

Me: (follows)

Sokka: Hey! Anybody? Gah! Just review!


End file.
